Patience with Prophecies
by FanFicxer14
Summary: Its the 1980's and Michael Varus seems to think he's figured out the prophecy of seven. This is the first trip to Alaska for the roman camp. Follow Michael and his army of Romans as they travel to Alaska to face a mysterious foe without help from the gods. - Gonna make it a long story and hopefully one that all you readers enjoy, should be updating daily. Little bits of romance too
1. Michael

Patience with Prophecies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, RICK RIORAN DOES.**

**MICHAEL**

It was a beautiful summer morning in the Camp Jupiter, the sun glinted off the water from the baths casting a rainbow like array of light across the Praetors headquarters; the scent of fresh pastries filled the air from the coffee shop in the pavilion and Hannibal the elephant trumpeted a happy tune across the valley.

Michael Varus made his way to the top of the hill with his fellow Praetor; Eden from the first cohort. He stared across the valley drinking in the beautiful scenery and savouring the feeling his home gave him. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful view and looked at Eden.

"Eden" he said, his voice shaky. She turned and flashed him her regular smile, his heart skipped a beat like it usually did when Eden was around.

"What's up Mike?" she questioned

"I've been thinking about the prophecy of seven and I think I've deciphered it, were meant to go to Alaska that's we're we begin, I have a feeling something big rests there" he stated.

"I'm going to be the one to lead us to victory, for the fifth cohort and for Rome."

Eden just stared at him like he was a madman, she blinked 3 times before answering in a desperate tone – "You can't! It isn't time yet; we have consulted the auguries and concluded the prophecy will not come into play for decades"

"Please Mike, stay here with me" her eyes began to water, and a lone tear trickled down her face. It was unusual for a Roman leader to show such emotion they were supposed to be strong and commanding but somehow, the façade had broken. Michael knew he was only one Eden felt comfortable sharing her feelings with.

"I can't, I know in my heart that I have to do this, I have selected 30 romans to follow me on our quest to Alaska, each with their own special talents and attributes to give us the best chance of completing our task. Since I am leading this quest I shall take the eagle, which can protect us from anything." He replied. Reaching over, Michael wipe the lone tear from her cheek, but left his had there, he leaned in and kissed Eden passionately on the lips trying to convey all the emotion he felt without words.

"I love you Eden always have, always will."

"I love you too Mike, I can't lose you, I need..." He put a finger to her lips and took her hand.

"Eden I will return, im a son of Jupiter it's what I do" flashing his cheeky smile. Her eyes seemed to brighten and her spirits lifted slightly.

"You better do Varus, or ill hit you so hard you'll land on your podex" she teased. He laughed breaking the tension. He wanted to kiss her again she was so beautiful, but a certain voice interrupted their conversation "Varus you better get down here so I can whip your podex at deathball" Noah trudged up the hill, followed by his pet eagle. He glanced at the couple holding hands and seemed to make the connection. "I'll wait down here for you while you finish up" he said laughingly. Noah walked off back down the hill talking to his eagle about 'puppy love' and 'using protection'.

"I'd better go, see you later at dinner?" Michael asked.

Eden nodded with a slight smile on her face and Mike walked down the hill meeting Noah's taunts with his own insult that implied Noah's mother was rather on the large side.


	2. Noah

Patience with Prophecies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, RICK RIORAN DOES.**

**NOAH**

Noah was exhausted. He succeeded in carrying out his threats against Michael, but somehow ended up becoming a Noah sized bruise, turns out Noah wasn't the only one with deathball skills, Michael was pretty good at the game too. Noah was covered in scratches and burns and all other sorts of ailments, turns out being a descendant of Neptune didn't make you completely impervious to being burned just partially numbed the pain. However he did manage to injure Michael multiple times and equalise the damage Michael had done to him.

At the end of the game, Mike came over to him and explained about the quest.

_*Flashback*_

"_Good game Noah, even though I left your ass in the dust." Michael teased._

"_Wasn't like that when I started hitting you with the water balls" returned Noah trying his best to do an accurate impression of Michael gargling on a water ball._

"_So, time for some serious talk Noah" Michael said and Noah groaned._

"_I believe I've figured out the prophecy, so im going to take 30 romans to Alaska, I've been having these dreams about a place called Hubbard and I have a feeling it's related to the prophecy. So you gonna join me kicking some serious monster butt?"_

"_Hell yeah!" Noah replied. _

"_You know I'll follow you anywhere, you and I were brothers, but isn't Alaska like the land beyond the Gods, there's no help off the Olympians up there man, if we go there its solo."_

"_I know man, don't worry I'll be gathering four elite fighters, you being one of them and the other 26 romans are also highly skilled. I'll need your water brain to help me on that sheet of ice so you better haul your ass to the barracks and get packing." Mike finished with a smile._

"_Yeah I'm in, but if we come back you have to do my chores for a whole week, including cleaning Hannibal the elephant's enclosure." Noah replied. Mike just laughed and nodded his head, turning on one foot and marching back to his praetor duties._

_*Flashback end*_

So here he was packing his stuff for the journey to Alaska, he checked his bag for inventory: a spare change of clothes given by the quartermaster, a bag of ambrosia and a flask of nectar, his gladius, $100 in mortal money, food and water and finally, food for his eagle – Hank. Noah kept on reliving the dreams he had about his mother's death and the slumbering face in the mud whose mind penetrated his thoughts and attempted to sway him to the dark side. Another dream he had, was one of a boy with sea green eyes, he emanated an aura of power, he had dark hair and held hands with an intelligent looking blonde, with stormy grey eyes and a powerful posture. Both demigods radiated power and significance, a name whispered on the wind so quiet it was difficult to hear; _'Perseus'._ Noah was just about to leave for dinner when James entered the barracks of the fifth cohort.

"Hey man, what sup?" asked Noah.

"Nothing, you packing for the quest bro?" returned James.

"Yeah, Michael's one crazy son of a bitch journeying to Alaska, I'm not even sure he knows what he's up against all the way on that big block of ice. We're all in for a nasty surprise when we reach the land beyond the Gods, that's one thing I'm sure of" Noah said.

"Can't wait!" James shouted.

"Are you coming?" James nodded and Noah high-fived him "Welcome to the team brother! We need to think of a cool name like fantastic four! No that's too Marvel." Noah frowned. "I got it; Noah and the others. Just picture it" Noah grinned.

"Shut up man you're giving me a headache already, anyway we all know who's the boss round here; me – James, all fighting, all violent, son of Mars." James replied eagerly. Noah just stood there with an impish grin and burst out laughing.

"What, what are you laughing at bubble head?"

Noah just wagged a finger at him and shot a thin torrent of water from the water fountain right into James' face, I guess there was some perks to being a descendant of Neptune. Noah ran out of the barracks, bag in hand, and with a slightly drenched James chasing him, shouting some very unflattering things about Noah and descendants of Neptune.


	3. James

Patience with Prophecies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, RICK RIORAN DOES.**

**JAMES**

James was on the Field of Mars when Michael delivered the news about the Alaska quest; he was in the middle of schooling some guy from the third cohort named Francais when he heard the challenge – "Still beating rookies huh James? How's about you try against the great Michael Varus!" the voice exclaimed. James turned to see Michael donning the purple cape of the praetor, with his gladius drawn and a challenging look upon his face. Now here is an opponent James thought; Michael had just turned 17, he had dark blue eyes, and a rugged face, he was good looking but stern, he had a big nose accompanied by his large mouth, he was roughly 6 ft. 1 and was lean and well-muscled.

James was the same age, he had orange/red eyes due to his parenthood of Mars, a wide set jaw, and a scar across his left eyebrow from an old battle wound, he stood at 6 ft. 3 and was well muscled and stocky, he had a large ego but the skills to match. James finished off his opponent easily, disarming him within seconds of the challenge. Michael strutted over swinging his sword lazily, "Ready for a challenge?" inquired Michael.

"Oh, I was born ready." James returned.

"Let's go then, show me what you've got" Michael challenged.

James thrust his sword testing Mike's reflexes, he was quick but not as quick as James they thrust and parried finding each other's fighting styles and trying to figure out the oppositions thoughts. They carried on sparing for a minute before James grew impatient, he attempted to disarm the son of Jupiter, but all he got was a deflection – Michael was prepared. Mike returned with his own offence stabbing at James' weak points but James was quick he parried and hit Michael in the chest with the butt of his sword, Michael flew backwards disorientated but soon recovered.

"1 point to me sparky, first to 3" James shouted.

Michael feigned a manoeuvre but James saw it coming and blocked, however he didn't anticipate the leg that swept him off his feet and sent him flying onto his podex.

"1-1" Mike said cockily.

"Let's make things a little more interesting"

Mike pointed his sword up to the sky and summoned a storm lightning flickered around the field and hit James directly in the chest sending him flying back 20 feet. He was incapacitated for a second, he could barely move, but the pain and the electricity subsided and he could eventually breathe again. He stood up and saw blind spots his vision cleared to see Michael with sparks flying off his sword; he beckoned for him to get up with one finger. "2-1 James." He said with a slight smirk.

James started laughing. "Is that it sparky? Please, you think I can't handle a bit of lightning, prepare to meet pain Sparky"

"MY TURN!"

James erupted in a mountain of red flames taller than Jupiter's temple, in a flash of light the flame disappeared leaving a 20ft tall James standing there, in full imperial gold armour armed with a flaming spear. James drove his spear into the ground causing a shockwave to travel towards Michael it threw him back 30 feet and he landed with a thud, James stared at his prone body for 30 seconds and came to the conclusion he was unconscious.

"And that's all she wrote." James concluded, he turned his back and began to walk away still in giant form.

"Hey James, why are you walking off? Scared?" James turned round to see Mike, floating above a 20ft cyclone. They threw themselves at each other sword against sword, fire against lightning, they both hit each other at the same time and went flying backwards the force of the explosion sending the audience out of their seats and landing uncomfortably on their podex'. They both stood at the same time; James back in human form and Michael without a storm.

"3-3" they said simultaneously.

Walking to the centre of the now destroyed battlefield they shook hands. "Walk with me James, I have a…proposition."

"Go on..." James replied curiously

"I have discovered the prophecy of seven's meaning, but first we need to travel to Alaska. Are you in hot head?" Michael asked.

"It'll be hard James, harder than anything you've faced before, but I've got a feeling im going to need you and your skills to help our group succeed. I've devised a plan of an elite four, three of which have already been chosen – me, Noah and you, the fourth is yet to be decided. I will take an extra 26 romans on the voyage, they are all skilled warriors but not as skilled as the elite four."

"I'm in, never could turn down a challenge, now let's go and kick some Alaskan ass!" James shouted.

"Sure, sure. But first let's get a bath, I don't know about you but I stink." Michael laughed.


	4. Effy

Patience with Prophecies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS, RICK RIORAN DOES.**

Effy was attending her Pegasus when she heard the crunch of three pairs of footsteps against the straw, she turned to see the trio of; Michael Varus, Noah Jones and James Smith.

"What's up guys?" she greeted.

Michael stepped forward and said "Hey Eff, sit down for a second we need to talk." Effy sat on a bale of hay and waited for the news the boys were about to deliver – she nodded indicating she was ready to hear the three out.

"What are your opinions on Alaska?" Noah asked.

She shrugged "Cold, big, ruthless, wilderness etc. What about it?"

This time James spoke "We're going on a quest there and well we want your help, you're probably the smartest person in this camp and know the most about the outside world. So want to come?"

"Firstly, thanks for acknowledging my intelligence James. Secondly, I don't know I don't really like the cold. Thirdly, im gonna need details." She replied.

The three of them stood there conferring while she stood up and brushed the hay off her riding pants. Effy was a brunette, and had gold/brown eyes (most likely due to her parentage of Apollo), she was about 5 ft. 6 and had a stern yet beautiful face, and her eyes were calculating yet warm. She was a descendant of Athena, which meant both Roman and Greek blood.

Michael stepped forward and explained the details of the quest, the dangers, the location and the possibilities. "We will take 30 Romans, 4 of which will be the elite force; me, you, Noah and James.

Michael – Leadership and resourcefulness.

Noah – Determination and luck.

James – Strength and power.

Effy - Intelligence and divination (telling the future).

"Come on Eff, I'll be there" Noah joked. He winked and she rolled her eyes.

Noah was 6 ft. 2, he had gorgeous green/gold eyes, due to his lineage from Fortuna, a head of curly black locks and a Mediterranean skin tone, and he had laughter lines around his eyes most likely due to his more or less permanent happy attitude to life. It was stupid and illogical for Effy to be attracted to Noah, but her heart didn't seem to agree.

"Alright I'll do it, but not because you'll be there" she said pointing at Noah. "For Rome!"

She caught Noah staring at her out of the corner of her eye and she blushed he just gave her that same cheeky smile and left with James and Michael. Eden mounted her Pegasus, Nougat, and flew off into the skies; she screamed with joy as she spiralled above the clouds she could see the whole of San Francisco from her vantage point. The Golden Gate Bridge glittered in the afternoon sun casting a shadow across of the bustling suburbs of 'Frisco, Alcatraz was illuminated in red light from the bridge washing the already evil place in another layer of malevolence.

Nougat whinnied and shot down through the clouds as if he could read her thoughts – "You ready boy?" she asked. He grunted in response, she somersaulted off Nougats back in mid-flight and tucked her arms in to her side making herself as streamlined as possible. The rush was unbelievable, this what she live for, she shouted in delight as the adrenaline rushed through her body, she whistled and Nougat glided she grabbed his saddle and reclaimed her seat on his back, eventually they once again reached the ground.

Effy was feeding her Pegasus apples, when Noah's head popped around the door. "That was quite a show you and Nougat put on" he said nodding towards her Pegasus "How do you even have the guts to do something like that, Gods you're amazing!"

"Oh, did I say that out loud, im sorry just ignore it. I… I say things without thinking" he panicked then backed out the door running back to the pavilion.

Effy just stood there a goofy, love struck smile plastered on her face…


End file.
